


to hell and back

by 94chaes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossroads Deals & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94chaes/pseuds/94chaes
Summary: kihyun is different, even if he’s insufferable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing here in ao3 and it took me so long to post it — but here it is!!! i hope you’ll like and enjoy reading it just as much as i did writing it. 
> 
> twt — @forchaes

out of all the demons hyungwon have had the pleasure (not) of interacting with in his entire life of hunting; it's only just now that he's fully convinced that he had already met lucifer in the tiny body of a certain man named yoo kihyun - and believe it or not, hyungwon has met _a whole awful lot._

not that kihyun have actually admitted nor denied the possibility, because for some reason, he thinks he could honestly do a better job than the king of hell himself. and, well, kihyun gets a little too confident in his abilities of annoying people, and hyungwon proves this hypothesis in their first meeting. and it is impossible for hyungwon to know how good of a demon kihyun was in hell, whatever that was, so he just goes along with it. he knew better than to question demons, or.... presumably try to reason with them.

 _especially_ if it's kihyun. and _especially_ if he could fling hyungwon across the room without giving a single fuck.

hyungwon's body could only take up to some extent.

however, even if kihyun was an obvious pain in the ass, hyungwon knows he's different. and the hunter doesn't know what exactly has come to him, but he knows the demon has good (if that's even possible for a literal spawn of hell) intentions of staying at earth. and hyungwon couldn't find it in him to ask why... or because his body could hardly function with four broken ribs.

"hey, are you listening to me?" an empty water bottle made its mark on hyungwon's forehead, _unsurprisingly_ from kihyun who is currently a minute close to combusting. also for the fact that he bought that bottle water from a vending machine for him, and the unimportant one fact of all: kihyun is hyungwon's only friend, so it couldn’t be any other person. unless some angry, malevolent spirit has come to haunt him.

hyungwon could only roll his eyes.

"no, not really." he absentmindedly says, and couldn't put the entire blame on kihyun since he wasn't really listening. sometimes he just wished it _was_ a spirit and not kihyun. anything but kihyun.

he earns a smack on the head, "you're insufferable." and kihyun glares at him. if looks could kill he’s surely on his trip to meet alistair.

hyungwon remains unbothered, plopping down the couch in the middle of his living room. just as he did, he winces, the pain from the fight earlier comes seeping in his joints. kihyun huffs in annoyance, the thought of murdering hyungwon at night for the nth time comes in mind, but he quickly shrugs it off and sits beside the taller, not really letting him off the hook and goes on about the problem at hand.

"i know." is all he says, putting their favorite drama on the television in hopes of distracting kihyun -- to no avail. hyungwon is just as close as shutting kihyun's small mouth with a few duct tapes, or a banishing spell. he knew it would come handy. he should’ve accepted jinyoung’s advices and drop kihyun the first time they met.

the demon turns to him, "i just can't believe she _stabbed_ me, hyungwon." and continues, much to hyungwon's demise. he doesn't have a choice but to look at him back, and he sees the current state of his friend with a bright-red aura blazing on his tiny frame, and hyungwon couldn't help but to think that kihyun looks like a small matchstick. "usually, stabbing isn't much of a big deal," hyungwon raises a brow at this, but mentally notes to buy a new couch since kihyun's almost close to burning it in seconds.

"not a big deal?"

"... this was my favorite shirt, hyungwon."

"that's what you're worried for?" hyungwon scrunches his brows. kihyun was really something. "your shirt?"

"blood is messy, my dear hyungwon."

he looks at hyungwon as if he just answered all the thousand questions in the hunter's mind, whereas hyungwon could only sigh at kihyun's logic. "that, and it _stains_." kihyun cringes, while hyungwon gets slightly worried for the rising temperature in the room. his apartment on the verge of getting burnt to ashes for the nth time this week. he glances at the lights flickering, and scrunches his nose from the weird smell of sulfur kihyun is emitting (and he should get used to it by now, but he doesn't and it's making him crazy)

"i can't believe you, really. you're more worried about that than your own welfare?" hyungwon asks again, trying to make a sense from kihyun's illogical and over-dramatic answers. kihyun nods and stood up, still pissed about his favorite shirt. it made hyungwon re-think all the bad things he has done in life to deserve this, and worriedly looks at the cracks kihyun is currently making because he's already stomping on the floor, forgetting he's not a mere mortal anymore.

hyungwon's mind goes three stories down to his resident landlord that he has yet to talk to before the said owner kicks him out of the apartment complex. that, and about the progressing destruction of the whole building.

"this was a gift. this was very special to me!" kihyun tries to say, but the words died down in his mouth. he silently stops and slumps down the floor, and hyungwon knows better than to push kihyun to talk it out. hyungwon is undeniably incapable of showing even a little bit of sympathy for any living thing, and he knows kihyun knows how much shit he is at comforting any person. but kihyun re-assures him every time that it's okay, just as the demon looks up and glares at him.

"and besides," hyungwon glares back, starting to stand up. "didn't you provoke her?"

the hunter carefully makes his way towards the kitchen. too careful, for the whole floor might collapse any time he puts a weight on it. he blames kihyun for this. "you told her she didn't have the guts to do it, and then she did." he calls out, and pulls a carton of orange juice to ease the uncomfortable heat kihyun was making in his apartment. it honestly looked like he was about to raise hell on hyungwon's apartment if not stopped. "and stop trying to burn my apartment, kihyun, for the love of god."

"god who?"

"oh yeah, forgot about that."

"i'm literally burning right now and you _forgot_?"

"i do that sometimes." hyungwon clicks his tounge in acknowledgement, and continues his search for something to eat in their inventory.

"like forgetting your friend is a fucking demon?"

"yeah. also, did you remember where i put the chips i bought last week?" he says, his head inside the kitchen cabinet. "i swear i bought some…"

"you ate it last night, hyungwon."

hyungwon dejectedly surrenders and sighs. he was hungry and looking forward to eating those chips.

he hears kihyun huff on the living room, and materializes in front of him (which made him almost drop his glass of juice in surprise, because god kihyun is such a dick) with a pout in his pale face. hyungwon tries his best not to smile, and puts a coaster under his drink because he refuses to let kihyun rant about that again anymore.

"eh, details." the demon shrugs, leaning on the kitchen counter. hyungwon chooses to keep his mouth shut, considering that he has a lot of work to do and can't afford to get severely injured.

"and i didn't think she would actually _do_ it!" kihyun says, his brows creased. "usually when you taunt them, they get scared and back out!"

"not this one." hyungwon gestures at kihyun's bloody and tattered shirt.

"apparently _not_."

kihyun crosses his arms like the little ball of rage he is, the blood still soiled in his shirt. but given the fact that he's a demon with _unfair_ recovering skills, that was all that remained on his favorite shirt, traces of the stab wound gone.

"sucks to be you." hyungwon chastises, earning a smack from kihyun (which he really prepared his head for). he knows it's easy to rile up kihyun when he's wrong. hyungwon was there to witness how he really taunted the only lead they had while on a mission, and if it was him on the shoes of the lady, he would’ve done the same thing. "you underestimated her capabilities of actually stabbing you." he adds, a smile creeping up his face, kihyun's defeated face is a taste of victory for him.

"she must be so smug right now i'm _this_ close to appearing in front of her and slap her with my fucking shoe." kihyun puts his index finger and thumb really close for emphasis. "this was my favorite shirt and i won't let her get away with ruining it!"

"i know kihyun i got that part already."

"but hyungwon, you don't get it!"

"i do!"

"i hate you with burning passion." kihyun glares, and hyungwon doesn't know how cute a demon can be.

hyungwon tugs kihyun to return to the living room, where the sun is already setting down, orange hues passing through hyungwon's windows. they both turn to look at the drama that they have both forgotten while in the process of fighting.

all the hunter could ever think of was have a peaceful, banter-free evening (and preferably with kihyun's cooking) while the demon thinks about _all_ the different torture techniques to use on the woman if she went to hell.

but since the demon is still going on with his rant, the thought of _peaceful_ and _banter-free evening_ can be deemed impossible.

the small man kept mumbling insane torture techniques along with all the unnecessary comments hyungwon should at least be worried about. but kihyun is well-known to be over-dramatic and hyungwon just wants him to shut up. these are moments hyungwon wonders why he keeps up with kihyun, really. or why isn't he putting a knife under his leather jacket through kihyun's small frame just like he's supposed to

instead, he's chilling with the said demon over western television series, or what take-out should they eat later. all the business about demon-hunting and monster-killing long gone in his idle head.

"but hey, hyungwon."

hyungwon looks at kihyun, the light from the television screen is adding to the softness on kihyun's features. "she was our last solid lead on your friend. what are we going to do now?" he whispers, as if saying it quieter would lessen the amount of emptiness in hyungwon's heart.

hyungwon just sighs, and holds kihyun's hand in his. "i don't know. maybe i'll give changkyun a ring. or jinyoung. i'm sure something will come up eventually."

"are you sure?"

the hunter hesitates a bit before answering, "yeah."

kihyun squeezes the slender hands holding his tight. "i'll ask minhyuk if he knows something."

"thanks."

"i'm sure he's finding you, too."

hyungwon gives kihyun a smile, but stopped as he catches the glimpse on kihyun's ruined shirt. "you know, you should really change. you kind of stink." he jokes, but nudges kihyun to actually go and take a shower. and kihyun rolls his eyes.

"you're really something, hyungwon."

"i'm a lot of things, kihyun."

"an ass, for example."

hyungwon snorts, and kihyun complies anyway, grabbing a towel and walking towards the only bathroom in hyungwon's apartment, leaving the hunter drowning in his thoughts while continuously boring his eyes on the scenes unfolding in his television screen. the absence of kihyun's presence is almost unbearable, and he couldn't even remember the time where he wasn't with the small, but (really) hard-headed demon.

"hyungwon did you forgot to go to the mart again? we're out of shampoo!" he hears kihyun from the bathroom, and the tall man should've been out and about finding him one, but he knows kihyun's gonna find something in there. he haven't had a time to go out for himself, let alone to shop for essential things. all he's ever known was to hunt, and to kill. on repeat.

he couldn't even remember the last time he went out to socialize, or to breathe. if he isn’t on the road to nowhere to help someone in particular, he’s chased by countless of supernatural entities that has come to kill him.

but instead of remembering, he shakes his head and increases the volume of the drama and mutes his thoughts. hyungwon didn't like to forget, and if he could honestly remember everything from here, he would do whatever he can for it. but right now, the sound of water where kihyun was is soothing his nerves, and decided to pretend that this was another evening, a normal situation. it would've been a lot easier.

except hyungwon doesn't remember a thing and kihyun's a demon he's supposed to kill.

"seriously, hyungwon, you'd die without me." kihyun's out of the bathroom now, half of his body covered in a towel, his hair dripping wet. he's also sporting an annoyed face, with his ruined shirt in his left hand. it would take him quite some time to get used to seeing the condition of kihyun's body and there are times where he just can’t comprehend _how_ the demon have managed to endure all of _that_. just as kihyun would take time in burying his precious shirt. hyungwon doesn't know how special it is, or what's the story behind it. all he knows that it's ruined and kihyun's pissed.

hyungwon looks up again and sees kihyun's shadow in his bedroom door, probably rummaging through his clothes.

focusing on the television screen again, he feels kihyun sit beside him, just as quiet. although hyungwon could probably see how much of a loss that shirt is for kihyun for him to look so sad, and he doesn't get the point. and he plans on buying the demon a new one, if he ever does get some time outside.

"now you go shower, you reek of death."

"that's because i killed four of your kind, kihyun."

"yeah, lucifer's gonna be pissed about that."

"yeah well he's pissed about everything."

kihyun rolls his eyes but nods, "true." and switches the channels, while hyungwon looks at the demon in suspicion.

"you're pissed at everything too."

"and?"

"seriously, kihyun, are you really lucifer?"

"oh my god, hyungwon. shut the fuck up!"

and _really_ , hyungwon should've seen the smack coming.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this could get a little confusing -- i'm really sorry! but it will get better, (hopefully)
> 
> twt -- @forchaes [ i accept criticisms and everything so if you want to get in touch with me, here's my twt and leave a message or something ]

"aren't we supposed to be finding your friend, hyungwon?" kihyun asks, his face all scrunched up, the sun is too bright and enough to blind him. he hates the fact that he can't properly see where they are going because of it, so therefore he  _stays_ annoyed. the demon doesn't get a response, hyungwon was too occupied in pulling him through the sea of people. he looks around, glaring at the people who bumps into him, not really understanding how busy the city was. but since people are too busy to even spare him a glance, no one notices how hard the demon was staring; really close to separating all the limbs apart. 

he doesn't quite get why he's that annoyed. maybe it's in his nature, or that he's been colliding with people the moment hyungwon and him stepped outside the car, or that the hunter didn't tell him where they were going. or maybe because kihyun's never really gonna get comfortable around humans, the unsettling feeling inside his stomach that he can't quite pin on why is it for, yet. the thought of the demon being once like them walking freely on the ground with no chains and no missions to do makes him sick. 

kihyun tugs hyungwon's sleeves a little too hard, making the hunter look down. "what?"

"aren't we supposed to be going to changkyun's today?" 

the tall man nodded, but continued going to wherever he's taking them.

changkyun gave them a ring early in the morning, wanted them to stop by his apartment down south because he have heard from jinyoung that something was going on at hell, and that kihyun may, or may not have had a role to fill in all of the mess. and the both of them never really ignore changkyun's warnings, even if hyungwon is skeptic at first. he doesn't like changkyun, even if the hunter doesn't exactly know why, or couldn’t remember why. kihyun feels sorry for the younger one, but they both just let it be, hyungwon will remember in no time.

changkyun told them he had a clue as to where hyungwon's missing friend is. kihyun almost choked on his drink at the news, it was never the first time that a demon tried to kill hyungwon using such an excuse. but eventually, kihyun gives in, sad to see the hope in hyungwon's eyes. he knows it's nothing but false hope. changkyun has always been too eager to help hyungwon out of his shell. but if it  _is_ true, then it is all over for kihyun. it'll hurt more than ever. for the both of them, at the very least. 

"hey, hyungwon." kihyun gets the hunter's attention. 

"yeah?"

"about your friend.." they both separate for a bit to let a few girls pass through, hyungwon looks at him expectantly before holding his hand again and guides them through the street. "do you believe changkyun has information over him?" 

"no, but there's nothing to lose if we go there. it's worth a shot." he offers kihyun a small smile. kihyun didn't think of it further, he knows that hyungwon have gotten a little less enthusiastic, a little less hopeful on finding out who this friend is, but the demon knows how painful it is for the latter to not have known anything beside his friend, and how he dies, kihyun's heart breaks every time. "besides, he says he had some news at hell so that might come in handy."

"but shouldn't we go at changkyun's to find out?" 

"yeah we will, i have to do something first." the hunter replies, looking ahead. he's skillfully passing through the crowds with an annoyed kihyun in tow. he couldn't count the number of times he tripped on his feet because hyungwon is so fast, his little legs couldn't catch up. he holds hyungwon's hands tightly, but not enough to crush the latter's hands, to warn him how fast he was getting and that he, the demon who could literally kill him if he doesn't slow down, could  _not_ be as fast as him. stupid long legs. he'd chop it in hyungwon's sleep. 

if he gets lost in the sea of people, kihyun would lose it. (and will probably kill dozens)

hyungwon slows down, and stretches his head out to see something far ahead. he stops, and drags kihyun faster. 

"hyungwon i will fucking kill you if you don't slow down!" he exclaims, running out of breath.

he was about to hit the hell out of hyungwon when the latter comes to a halt in front of the store, making kihyun stumble and face-plants into the hunter’s chest. 

"come on." hyungwon pulls kihyun's arms and lets go the moment they stepped in. the hunter casually walked into the store, and some girls automatically turned their heads to look at him; and if looks could literally kill, they would be 6 ft. under (or in hell, if kihyun liked). hyungwon looks at him, and gestured to the rest of the stores, different clothes stacked and presented right in front of kihyun's eyes. 

the demon confusingly looked at hyungwon's back before realizing the obvious intention of them being there. "hey, kihyun! come on!" he hears hyungwon again, waving at him from another clothes section. he tries (unsuccesfully) not to smile, because demons are supposed to be tough and he won't let hyungwon get the satisfaction of seeing him get all flustered by this gesture. 

whatever the hunter is doing, it's completely  _ridiculous._ (sweet, is what kihyun's trying to say, but hyungwon doesn't have to know that)

he runs to where hyungwon was and flicks his ears from behind, making the latter hiss. "your clothes are just the right fit for me, hyungwon." he whispers, looking at the cashier and smiles forcefully at her. hyungwon raises his brow at this, giving him a once-over. 

 _okay_. maybe it wasn't the right fit. but hyungwon is so fucking large and kihyun's too small so someone should've understood his dilemma. 

"i really don't need this."

"frankly, my dear, i don't give a damn. i'm giving you a shirt." hyungwon replies.

"i can murder you and leave no forensic evidence behind, i swear to -- don't walk away while i'm still talking, you brat!" kihyun exclaims, and hyungwon walks out of where they were, leaving kihyun alone in the aisle. "you're going to burn in a very special level of hell with people who talk in theaters!!!" he calls for the second time. he was fuming until he hears a gasp from a woman who's holding her toddler's ears walking towards him. he looked at the woman and back at the child. 

the woman carefully tries to get his kid to play somewhere, and was about to snap at kihyun once her kid was out of sight.

but before she could do so, kihyun lets his eyes roll at the back of his head until there's nothing but black looking at the woman and whispers, "god is dead."

well, he didn't really wanna cause a scene but hyungwon's a dick and he deserves every little inconvenience he can get. 

"i swear to god kihyun." hyungwon rubs his ears. "that woman screamed all the way outside carrying her child and i thought i was going to bleed my ears off." 

"what did she say?"

"that there's a demon in the store." 

"well technically there is a demon in the store." kihyun gestures at himself, too proud.

hyungwon rolls his eyes. "yeah and technically, no one is supposed to know that, remember?"

"well what can i say? i'm a badass."

at this point, hyungwon considers the thought of leaving kihyun in the store. but instead, he sighs and shakes his head. kihyun smirks at the victory and lets the hunter be, now happy that he had get the leverage. at least they're even now. kihyun never forgets an argument, and kihyun  _always_ wins. (and if he doesn't, he'll have to break a few of hyungwon's bones to get him to agree to let the demon win). the duo hears a few incoherent screams outside the store, and kihyun could not help himself but break into a grin. 

"please don't cause a scene," kihyun (almost) smirks, but hyungwon is too quick to gun it down. "or else i'm letting you sleep outside."

if anything, hyungwon's threats are just as serious as kihyun's belief in aliens and space (which is as serious as it gets, let him tell you) and sighs. "try to _please_ behave, and let me buy you something nice for once." he tells kihyun, and casually walked to another aisle again, getting all sorts of clothes.

kihyun was left dumbfounded, embarrassingly shifting from left to right, not knowing how to sarcastically comment on that one. he have always felt hyungwon's care for him, even if he doesn't exactly say it, per se. kihyun can feel it under sarcastic remarks and comfort, or the fact that the hunter didn't kill him on the spot the first time they met. kihyun thinks it's the last one.

the first time he saw hyungwon was when he knew the hunter was going to try to kill himself and offered him a way out, with him. (kihyun was shitless expecting the blade to pierce right through him, or an exorcism to be performed to him the moment he lets hyungwon knew he was a demon)

and miraculously, the hunter agreed. thus the weird setting. 

kihyun remembers the day he met changkyun, and was (almost) sent back to hell. thank god for hyungwon. 

although hyungwon could be an emotionless piece of shit, he's always proven wrong by the mortal about his views in demons in general, as many kinds of shirt flies into his face. "here, try these." and disappears again. 

the demon tries not to strangle the hunter where people could actually see him and sighs deeply to calm himself. he's never one to follow orders, let alone a mere mortal's. but here he was, again, at the dressing room and trying different clothes, acting like a normal person leading a normal life. he smiles sadly at the state of his body, in which he could let alistair appreciate his work; full of twists, turns, carvings, markings from endless torture. alistair takes his time pretty well, his skills are  _literally_ to die for, if they could actually die (he wishes they just could) but no, kihyun had to endure seven decades of torture.

but for once, he didn't think of regretting the reason why he was tortured in the first place. 

it made being in earth a haven for kihyun's kind. a decade in hell is a month, and he hated the humans for enjoying the life he could've had, and how little time they spent for the decades he chose to have. 

the small man snaps out of his reverie when hyungwon knocked on his cubicle. 

"hey, you okay in there?" 

kihyun immediately wore the bright blue polo hyungwon picked, and puts on a scowl before opening the door.

"yea, you're okay. you're frowning." the hunter jokingly says. "but blue suits you!"

kihyun smiles knowingly, "blue's my favorite color."

"really?" hyungwon leans towards the door frame, kihyun looks back at his reflection in the mirror. blue has always been his favorite color, it's warm and soothing. the complete opposite of hell, whereas it's chaotic and burning. 

he turns to stares at the shirt, "yeah, uh. it reminds me of the.. sea." he shrugs, as if it wasn't a big deal. and it really wasn't.

"you like the sea too? great." hyungwon looks ahead, turning his back at kihyun. "it's nice to know something about you, if you aren't bitching about it, that is."

sticking his tounge out, kihyun closes the door to change and lets hyungwon pay for it.

and because kihyun's too tired to walk to their car again, hyungwon lets the demon ride in his back on the way to the parking lot. and kihyun feels a lot of emotions all at once, he can't even deny the fact that the hunter have gotten to his soft spot and guaranteed it until kihyun gets back in hell in the near and inevitable future. if changkyun's news are accurate, that is. kihyun couldn't help but glance at hyungwon swinging his head back and forth to the rhythm on the radio, the song Carry On My Wayward Son blasting from the speakers. the demon shakes his head and smiles at the hunter fondly, and turned back to look at the familiar view on their way to changkyun's home. another friend ( _he's not my friend, kihyun)_ of hyungwon's.

changkyun is, if nothing but a sweetheart, a great hunter. 

and kihyun knows how much hyungwon tried so hard to not let changkyun take the path that they are in, in hopes of not getting tangled with all the supernatural's mess, but the kid is stubborn and refuses to let hyungwon alone in the world. kihyun is by far thankful of changkyun trying to earn his older brother's trust even though hyungwon couldn't actually remember. 

or if changkyun could remember.

kihyun feels sorry for the both of them for having to deal with this mess. 

kihyun feels sorry for changkyun, to have been dragged into the deals. for having to endure the pain. 

the engine stops at a building, much similar to hyungwon's, but instead of being close to the city, it's more closer to the sea. kihyun preferred this area more than where hyungwon's is, but he kept his mouth shut and goes out of the car, going up at the stairs rather than riding the elevator, it's always broken anyway. the tall man knocks and kihyun waits (im)patiently besides him, and while hyungwon stares at the one who opened the door confusingly, kihyun's jaw drops on the floor.

"minhyuk?!""

"yoo kihyun, you're in big trouble."

"wow you couldn't let me breathe first." kihyun says, walking pass minhyuk with hyungwon in tow. changkyun waves at them from the living room. thousands of papers from different ancient books are scattered in the walls, past and current cases on the table, kihyun assumed it was what changkyun was so busy about in the past few weeks. the demon and the hunter sits on the creaky sofa, while minhyuk stares at kihyun in particular. 

"so, kihyun, you're in big trouble." 

"i know." he says nonchalantly, while hyungwon snaps his head to look at him. for the seven weeks that he was with hyungwon, he had never mentioned the whole reason why he  _was_ there and  _how_ did he get there, and he knows hyungwon doesn't have the guts to actually ask him, so he lets the inevitable be; in the form of a certain lee minhyuk. 

"what are we going to do?" minhyuk asks, looking at him intently. 

"wait what do you mean?" 

"as in we, kihyun. alistair's coming for you again, and i don't want that to happen anymore. the gang and i are finding ways on how to deal with this, and we  _know_ you didn't deserve this." minhyuk took a minute to peel his eyes away from hyungwon, and kihyun nudged the older's ribs before beckoning him to continue. "and he doesn't, either." 

"we're hunting the demon you made a deal with." changkyun pipes up, and kihyun looks at him in surprise. 

"you know?"

"yeah, i.. might’ve met someone."

"what? who?" kihyun looks at him, and back at minhyuk who just shrugs.

"he called me first. i was about to go to you but then i remembered..." he looks at hyungwon, nodding. the hunter frowns again, looking back and forth from the other demon to kihyun, and then back at changkyun — who all seemed to be calm when he _knows_  already.

"i might’ve heard from an angel." the other hunter answers, making the three remaining people in the room snap their heads to him. "a cherub, to be exact."

"and?"

"he might’ve told me who you are when i asked him because i  _knew_  i recognized you from somewhere." changkyun says, and the demon nods. understanding the situation at hand, and he should’ve known someone would tell changkyun right away.

"and you’re okay with it?" kihyun asks, and the youngest in the room nods, looking at hyungwon in return. the three of them all turned to look at the hunter, who looked lost in all of their conversation. kihyun knows how much hyungwon hates not having to know anything, and so he took a deep sigh and stood up, crouched down on the ground and faced the hunter. 

"what the fuck, kihyun?"

"i'm so sorry, hyungwon."

 


End file.
